fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strangetown
Strangetown to historia napisana przez i . Dzieje się w tytułowym miasteczku i jest stworzona na podstawie gier z serii The Sims (głównie The Sims 2 i The Sims 2 na PSP). Rozdziały dostępne są na blogu jednej z autorek http://ogrody-swiatla.blogspot.com/. Na razie powstało piętnaście rozdziałów, razem z podrozdziałami: 1. Magia Wspomnień (Magia wspomnień, Pies pustynny, Dziwne zdolności Erin) 2. Ktoś (Poranne spadanie, O Moo, Coś tam widać w perspektywiesłowa pewnej ballady, od której autorka pokłada się ze śmiechu, Ktoś, Godziny pracy Moothildy) 3. Powrót (W lewym narożniku Ophelia, w prawym Ripp!, Kuzyn sprzedawczyni, Powrót) 4. Ballada o naleśnikach (Wina kota, "Nie patrzę w dół"słowa i tytuł piosenki Libera i Natalii Szoeder, która leciała w radiu rankiem w dniu napisania podrozdziału, gdy autorka jechała do Warszawy, Ballada o naleśnikach, W pokoju Zoe, '''Maxi'malna nauka, Mój tatuś jest kulturalny i wychowany, Sztywniaczka!, Kochana siostrzyczka, Cześć, jestem Lisabeth więc pożycz mi ciuchy'') 5. Jenson i browary (Włam do sypialni, Jenson i browary, Napływ gości, Kapela Lisy, Wanna, Jodie nie będzie tego pamiętać... prawda?, Wojenny Taniec Tanka, Home, sweet home, Mam kaca i źle mi z tym) 6. Deszcz (Kulturalnego ojca część dalsza, Deszcz, Deszcz?, Deszcz..., Deszcz!!, Co Tank tańczył, Jedenastu Ochotników, Ja tu zostaję, Przywieszka, A wtedy przestał padać deszcz, Białe Bridgeport, Literackie zainteresowania Rippa) 7. NIE (Strzeżcie się telefonu Ophelii, Błotko, Interwencja Jodie, Szpitalna sala, Jaka to melodia, NIE, Takie ładne, grupowe śpiewanie, Pudełko po kozakach, Beakerowie lepsi niż swatka, Świąteczne szaleństwo, Lara lubi pierwotniaki, Lloyd i czekanie) 8. Furia (Duszny poranek, Poranek z płatkami, Poranek z herbatą, Skutki uzależnienia od ziół, "Runaway"słowa i tytuł piosenki Avril Lavigne, którą w tym rozdziale śpiewa Jodie, Wystawiamy Bellę, Poduszka znana wszystkim nam, Zakuwam, Kolejne pudełko, Niebieskooka blondynka, Opowieść Przedmiotu, Furia, Niespodzianka: podłoże też ma uczucia, Anniotwór, Niebo niebieskiesłowa i tytuł piosenki Arki Noego (która osobiście mi się podoba. Piosenka, nie Arka, mimo że gra tam jeden z moich ulubionych muzyków), Książek góra ginie w chmurach Ah, poezja..., Opowieść Przedmiotu & Bestii, Moo. Płacze. Wow., DAJJJ MIII ENERGETYKAAA!!!) 9. Łzy (Jutrzenka, Śmierć z pierwszej ręki, Ktoś tam wraca na święta, Praca z historii a asocjalne zachowania II a, O czajniku, który gwizdał w klasie, Rocznica, Przepis na zapiekankę, Ploteczki, Gdzie jesteście, synowie moi, Łzy) 10. Jemioła (Dorodna wiśnia imieniem Lara, Całowanko, Torebka, Pudło gratów matki, Goście się zjeżdżają, Jemioła, Sposób zabijania karpia, K.T. wkurzona i co z tego wynikło, Emily zastanowiła się nad pytaniem) 11. ArnoldWielka Stopa (Osiemnaście, Ściany i plecaki, Myszy z pokoju Teda, Le wycieczka de Strangetown, Zoeeee jeeee hamburgeraaa, Uszy Stelli, Bitwa o salon, Grill, Butelka, Taksóweczki są w kropeczki, Zaciągnij Zayna do Sizera, Tłuczka o Tanka, Uczulenia Ophelii, Płyta, Jeansy i lody, Single i pary, Pytania o los, Ponowne spotkanie, Przyjaciółka Jodie się przydaje, Zniknięcie, Intuicja Jo, Arnold, Uszy Johnny'ego i ręce Rippa, Zjawa) 12. PlanyBri chciała go nazwać "Miłość rośnie wokół nas" (Jajka, mleko i ser, Naszyjnik Belli, Bogowie uwzięli się na Hazel, Braciszek Jenny i opowieść Annie, Historia Emorych, Anatomia, Kolejny pustynny pies, Hazel w naszym domu!, Narada u Crystal, Plany, Pani i GrabarzDodatek... :D) 13. Bilet powrotny (Szopa, Basen, Szafirowy Smok, Love that once hung on the wall, Przyszłość, Niepolityczna poezja Rippa, Lara i narty, Przyjaciele Jodie, Świrowo:(, Let them know that we're still rock n' roll, Bilet powrotny) 14. Zdrada (Mój chłopak buduje trumny, Joan Carter, Zamknij się i jedź, ZdradaAuć... boli., Rozprawa, Gimpfele, Dzieci z Belladonny, Giselle Naj Edwards, Empire) ---- 15. Dziwność i czar (Intuicja, Daj pan spokój, Wyścig do szatni i co z tego wynikło, Martwi głosu nie mają, Dziwność i czar) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:AsiaAsiaJa Kategoria:BriannaTheBreeze